TOUGH LUCK
by Haku of Ice and Snow
Summary: At an unexpected time of year, Hex escapes from prison with the help of his nephew and niece; Charmcaster and Spellcaster. Ben 10 and his friends must find a way to stop Hex from carrying out his evil plans. However, when Ben 10 happens to meet Spellcaster one day, feelings that he never knew he had, come to life.


A mysterious 10 year old boy walks to the front door of a prison. His silver hair gleams in the light, and his orchid coloured eyes glow ominously. His thin build allows him not to be seen, but he doesn't appear to want to hide. "Hey! Kid! This is no place for you!" a guard yells. The young boy stops at the sound of speech. "Somnus," he mutters, and the guards slump to the floor, asleep. A teenage girl appears from the shadows, and walks past the boy. Her hair and eyes are the same colour as the younger boy's, but her hair is much longer and pulled into a high ponytail. She wears a magenta coat with purple on the ends of the clothing, and she wears long purple boots. The boy follows her closely. They walk through the prison, easily opening the doors with magic. The girl then proceeds to break open the door of a prison cell to reveal a pacing man. He appears to be waiting for something. "Hex." the girl says. Hex stops and looks at them from his cell. "Well, if it's not my Niece and Nephew coming to save me at this time of night," he smiles. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's way past your bedtime." "Our names are Charmcaster and Spellcaster, Uncle," the teenage girl says with a hint of annoyance. "And you'll do well to remember that." Hex laughs. "Why are you here Charmcaster?" he asks. The teenage girl takes a small breath before answering. "I've come to break you out of here," she says. "And I've also come to give you something of yours." Spellcaster gives Charmcaster a long staff, and she gives it to Hex. The staff is long, and has a bird head on the end of it. A ring impales itself into the metal eyes of the bird. Spellcaster remains silent. He doesn't agree with letting Hex go. His uncle is an evil man, but what can he do? He mustn't say anything. A long way away, a bus is in terrible danger. It has swerved off of the road and now hangs precariously off of a cliff. The people inside are screaming, begging for someone to help them. Surprisingly, someone does. A four-armed person rips off the back door of the bus, and pulls the bus pack to safety. The door is flung to the side where the metal crashes down the cliff with loud noises. "It's okay, everybody," Four Arms says. "Everything's alright now." He turns to leave, but an elderly man in a blue shirt speaks up. "So, you're not going to help us off, Mr Strong Man? Who raised you anyway?" Before Four Arms can answer, an elderly woman interrupts the man. "Oh, be a dear and carry me, would you? My bunions are killing me," she says. A third woman pipes up. She adjusts her glasses on her nose. "Your bunions my butt! My new hip's out of whack. I'm first!" she screeches. It seems that the elderly people want Four Arms to carry them off the bus. He doesn't appear to be happy about it. In the RV, Gwen searches the Internet for magical items and artefacts, which remind her of Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl, I wish you were more than another Halloween costume… Gwen is wearing a blue t-shirt with a cat logo on it, with white capris. Her short orange hair is held back by a blue hairclip. Her green eyes are focussed on the monitor of the computer. Ben enters, complaining about his long day. He wears a black and white striped t-shirt with short sleeves, with green pants, black and white striped shoes, and the prototype Omnitrix on his left wrist. He has brown shaggy hair and green eyes, with a thin frame and pale skin. "This hero stuff gets way too…" Gwen zones out as she lets Ben rant on about something unimportant to her. "I'm tired of being the hero," Ben finishes. "You should be proud of yourself Ben," Max tells him "Those folks would've been in a real pickle without you. You should be grateful for the power that you have been given," Max wears a white shirt under a red floral Hawaiian shirt. He wears blue pants and blue shoes, and his grey hair suggests that there is an air of wisdom about him. "I know," Ben answers. "But I'd just like one regular summer day where I could just hang out all day long and do nothing. You know, like Gwen does." At the mention of her name, Gwen looks up. "You should appreciate what you have," she tells him. "I only get to be Lucky Girl for a few hours." "Really?" asks Ben sarcastically. "Or was that it because of all the bragging you did it about it, felt like you've been doing it for weeks?" Ben says. The insult makes her throw a pillow in his face. Ben flings the pillow away and it lands on the floor with a thump. Ben returns to previous topic of conversation. "The worst part of all was when all those Grannies wanted me to go with them to some lame magic convention in Las Vegas," he says. "I wasn't interested in their offer," Gwen overhears what he said and she seems to be happy to hear about it. "A Magic Convention?" she says with a big smile. In an unknown location, Hex, Charmcaster and Spellcaster stand near a fire. "Darkara Dorokey Aghosto!" Hex recites, and the spell intensifies. The fire reveals a keystone. It is the Lost Keystone of Bezel. "A Keystone of Bezel…" Hex mutters. "Show your location to me." A map comes up and the keystone pinpoints a random location on it. Charmcaster shifts her feet a little, and Spellcaster scratches his ear. They appear to be nervous and it's obvious that they want to get going. "Well, okay, it was nice seeing you again, Uncle Hex!" Charmcaster says, and Spellcaster follows her back the way they came from. They walk a little faster, but then a beam fires and hits a rock in between the two of them. The rock explodes, firing the two with bits of rock and debris. "Huh?" says Charmcaster nervously. She turned around, and Spellcaster silently mirrors her, trembling and as white as a sheet. Hex is holding his large staff, and electricity appears to be circling around the tip of it. "You two may leave my services when I say you can," Hex says coldly. Charmcaster and Spellcaster tremble in fear. "Y-yes Uncle." They both stammer. With no choice, they must stay with their Uncle; otherwise, he'll hurt them.


End file.
